Tomoeda
Tomoeda is a fictional location in Japan, and is where most of the events of Cardcaptor Sakura take place. It is called Readington in English version. It is located far outside the city of Tokyo. It is the birthplace of Sakura Kinomoto and the death place of Clow Reed. It is also where Sakura captures many of the Clow Cards. Although currently unconfirmed, it is hinted at that "Syaoran", the son of Sakura and Syaoran Li, was born in Tomoeda as well. List of residents * Kinomoto family: ** Sakura Kinomoto ** Toya Kinomoto ** Fujitaka Kinomoto ** Nadeshiko Kinomoto (former resident, deceased) * Daidōji family: ** Tomoyo Daidōji ** Sonomi Daidōji * Li family ** Syaoran Li ** Meiling Li ** Syaoran Li ** Sakura Li ** "Syaoran" Li (junior) *Other residents: ** Clow Reed (former resident, deceased) ** Yue (Years later as Yukito Tsukishiro) ** Cerberus ** Mokona Modoki (formerly, moved with Yuuko Ichihara) ** Eriol Hiiragizawa ** Kaho Mizuki ** Yukito Tsukishiro ** Chiharu Mihara ** Takashi Yamazaki ** Rika Sasaki ** Yoshiyuki Terada ** Naoko Yanagisawa ** Maki Matsumoto List of Places Sakura's House Sakura's house is a beautiful semi-detached, yellow house where Sakura lives with her brother, Touya and her father, Fujitaka. Sakura also encounters and captures some Clow cards such as Wood and Rain in her house. Sakura's Basement Sakura first discovered the Clow cards in her basement after hearing a mysterious noise and goes to investigate it. The basement is a library of books that Fujitaka, Sakura's father, keeps for his research and amongst these books, hides the Clow Book, which can only be opened by Sakura. Sakura's Bedroom Sakura's bedroom is her humble abode and contains a wardrobe, a desk, a TV and a bed as well as plenty of plush toys. After episode 15, Kero is given a little bedroom in the bottom draw of Sakura's desk. She also hides the Clow book in the top draw of her desk. And she's always keeping it clean. Sakura's Lounge Sakura's lounge has a large sofa, a table and a TV. Whilst cleaning the house, Sakura once found a Clow card underneath the carpet in this room. Sakura almost confessed to Syaoran in the lounge but was rudely interrupted by Kero. Sakura's Kitchen/Dining Room The Kitchen is featured in many episodes when Sakura is either cooking or learning how to cook. The dining room has one table and a side cabinet where there is a picture of her mother, Nadeshiko. King Penguin Park King Penguin Park is very popular amongst the children in Tomoeda. The name of the park comes from the large King Penguin slide located at the centre of the park. Tomoeda Aquarium Tomoeda Aquarium is home to various species of fish, penguins and various aquatic species. It also has a little café and there is a cylindrical aquarium. Sakura had her first date with Yukito at the aquarium. Tomoeda Elementary School Tomoeda Elementary School (友枝小学校) is the school that Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Meiling, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Eriol and Yamazaki all attend. The students and everyone else in Tomoeda rely on the huge clock tower at the core of the school for the time. The school also hosts plays at the end of the year. Tomoeda Art Gallery Tomoeda Art Gallery hosts many important paintings and sculptures and is visited by Sakura's class for an art lesson. It is in this art galley that Sakura discovers and captures the Silent card. Tomoeda Library Tomoeda Library is a vast library containing thousands of books. It has loads of cubicles where people can read or do some research. The library is where Sakura and Syaoran encounter and capture the Move card. Tomoeda Theme Park Tomoeda Theme Park is home to various attractions such as a mirror maze, a Ferris wheel and a roller coaster. Located at the centre of the park is a large clock tower and Eriol's house was destroyed in order to make way for the theme park. The theme park only features in the second film and it is home to the Nothing Card. Tomoyo's house Tomoyo's / Madison's house is a vast mansion where Tomoyo and her mother, Sonomi / Samantha, live. Tomoyo even has her own video editing room and she designs all of Sakura's costumes in her bedroom. This is also were Sakura encounters the Shield Card and where she uses the Song Card to lure out the Voice Card, capturing both of them in Tomoyo's / Madison's bedroom. Tsukimine Shrine Tsukimine Shrine is where many Clow cards have appeared such as The Maze & The Return. This shrine is where Sakura and her friends visit for celebrations. Tsukimine Shrine is really nice romantic place and there are plenty of quiet and peaceful places. Tokyo Tower Tokyo tower is shown in some of Sakura's dreams and she eventually fights Yue on Tokyo Tower in order to become the mistress of the Clow Cards. Sakura also visits the tower on an outing with Syaoran, Meiling and Tomoyo. In episode 40, Sakura captures the Dream Card in the lobby of the tower, upon learning that the card had been giving her prophetic dreams since the time she opened the book at the beginning of the anime. Towa University Towa University is the University that Fujitaka, Sakura's Father, works. There are many lectures and the campus is very large. It is at this university that Sakura captures the Sleep Card. Category:Locations